The Lion King Reborn/Gallery
This is the gallery for The Lion King Reborn, a film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film serves as a extended version of Disney's well-known animated 1994 film The Lion King, conjoining it with its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its midquel The Lion King 1½, and television spin-off series The Lion Guard. It also stars an ensemble voice cast led by Matthew Broderick as Simba, Jeremy Irons as Scar, Gabrielle Union as Nala, Eden Riegel as Kiara, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Nika Futterman as Zira, Nathan Lane as Timon Berkowitz, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Smith, also starring Khary Payton as Rafiki, Andy Dick as Nuka, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Blair Underwood as Makuu, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, Madison Pettis as Zuri, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Diamond White as Fuli, with Angela Bassett as Sarabi, and Max Charles as Kion.File:Young_simba_reborn.png Logo File:The_lion_king_reborn_june_2018_logo.png Posters File:The_lion_king_reborn_june_2018_theaterical_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_june_2018_imax_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_two_generations_will_collide._only_one_will_survive._teaser_poster.png Characters (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) This is the gallery for the characters, who have been confirmed for The Lion King Reborn. This is the list based on the end scrolling credits as seen in the film. Main characters This is the list of the main characters confirmed based on the bottom billing of the theatrical release poster. File:Simba_reborn.png| SIMBA Voice: Matthew Broderick Info: Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa's son, born to be king of Pride Rock. He later mates with Nala and becomes the father of Kiara and Kion. Quote: "Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before, if given the chance." File:Scar_reborn.png| SCAR Voice: Jeremy Irons Info: Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle, Sarabi's older brother and Kiara and Kion's great-uncle, who overtakes the throne. Quote: "Long live the King." File:Nala_reborn.png| NALA Voice: Gabrielle Union Info: Simba's best friend, then later wife, Sarafina's daughter and Kiara and Kovu's mother. Quote: "Udugu is another word for kinship. It's the special bond between siblings. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me." File:Kiara_reborn.png| KIARA Voice: Eden Riegel Info: The daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala, the older sister of Kion and the princess of Pride Rock, who soon makes friends with an Outsider cub named Kovu. Quote: "I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" File:Kovu_reborn.png| KOVU Voice: Jason Marsden Info: Zira's last-born son and Scar's hand-chosen one to take revenge on Simba, who is the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani and soon mates Kiara when they become friends. Quote: "You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba, not while I'm here." File:Zira_reborn.png| ZIRA Voice: Nika Futterman Info: Scar's mate, the leader of the Outsiders and the mother of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Quote: "Scar and I were close, very close. He taught me all about the roar. If it weren't for your father, he'd still be king of the Pride Lands!" File:Timon_reborn.png| TIMON BERKOWITZ Voice: Nathan Lane Info: A wise-cracking and humorous meerkat, who is the son of his mother Ma and his late father Pa and soon becomes friends with Pumbaa Smith and Simba. Quote: "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." File:Pumbaa_reborn.png| PUMBAA SMITH Voice: Ernie Sabella Info: A naïve warthog suffering from flatulence, who soon becomes Timon and Simba's best friends. Quote: "People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough." File:Rafiki_reborn.png| RAFIKI Voice: Khary Payton Info: A wise mandrill working for the lion king as his shaman. Quote: "Oh, yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or...learn from it." File:Nuka_reborn.png| NUKA Voice: Andy Dick Info: The prince of the Outsiders, who is Zira's older son and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Quote: "It should be three against one! What kind of lion are you? Siding with a hyena!" File:Vitani_reborn.png| VITANI Voice: Lacey Chabert Info: The princess of the Outsiders, who is Zira's only daughter and the sister of Kovu and Nuka. Quote: "Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" File:Zazu_reborn.png| ZAZU Voice: Rowan Atkinson Info: A hornbill serving as the lion king's majordomo and the administrator of the jungle ("Mufasa's little stooge" as Shenzi calls him). Quote: "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance, blossoming in the savanna. Your parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed, intended, affianced, and all." File:Makuu_reborn.png| MAKUU Voice: Blair Underwood Info: A Nile crocodile, who becomes the leader of his float after defeating Pua in a mashindano, where the winner becomes the new leader while the loser is banished. Quote: "We crocodiles eat what we take." File:Banzai_reborn.png| BANZAI Voice: Cheech Marin Info: A Mexican-accented spotted-hyena and is Shenzi's mate. Quote: "Man, that lousy Mufasa...I won't be able to sit for a week! It's not funny, Ed. Hey, shut up!" File:Ed_reborn.png| ED Voice: Jim Cummings Info: A dim-witted spotted-hyena, who communites with Shenzi and Ed by laughing without never having to speak. Quote: "Yeah!" File:Shenzi_reborn.png| SHENZI Voice: Whoopi Goldberg Info: A sassy spotted-hyena, who is the leader of her pack of hyenas, invading Timon's colony before serving as Scar's henchmen. Her full name is revealed as Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena by Timon. Quote: "Ooh, I like that. He's not King, but he's still so proper." File:Rani_reborn.png| RANI Voice: Peyton Elizabeth Lee Info: The leader of the Night Pride. Quote: "Welcome to the Tree of Life." File:Makini_reborn.png| MAKINI Voice: Landry Bender Info: A young mandrill, who is the niece of Rafiki becoming his new apprentice and the reserve member of the Lion Guard. Quote: "The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear." File:Jasiri_reborn.png| JASIRI Voice: Maia Mitchell Info: An Outlander teenage hyena, who befriends as a reluctant ally with the Guard. Unlike Janja's clan of hyenas, Jasiri, her sister Madoa and their Resistance of hyenas scavenge for food and respect the Circle of Life. Quote: "We're more similar than you think, Kion. Sisi ni sawa!" File:Bunga_reborn.png| BUNGA Voice: Joshua Rush Info: A honey badger, one of Kion's best friends and the bravest member of the Guard. Quote: "Zuka Zama!" File:Fuli_reborn.png| FULI Voice: Diamond White Info: A cheetah and one of Kion's best friends, who becomes the fastest member of the Guard. Quote: "Huwezi!" File:Ono_reborn.png| ONO Voice: Atticus Shaffer Info: An egret, who is one of Kion's best friends and becomes the keenest of sight of the the Guard. Quote: "Hapana!" File:Beshte_reborn.png| BESHTE Voice: Dusan Brown Info: A hippopotamus, one of Kion's best friends and the strongest member of the Guard. Quote: "TWENDE KIBOKO!" File:Ma_reborn.png| MA Voice: Julie Kavner Info: Timon's mother, Uncle Max's sister and the wife of her late husband Pa. Quote: "Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches...belongs to someone else." File:Uncle_max_reborn.png| UNCLE MAX Voice: Jerry Stiller Info: Timon's uncle and Ma's brother, who is paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted and is the head for meerkat sentries. Quote: "Applaud now, sonny boy. But, try clapping when you don't have any hands." File:Sarabi_reborn.png| SARABI Voice: Angela Bassett Info: King Mufasa's mate, Simba's mother and Kiara and Kion's grandmother. Quote: "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." File:Kion_reborn.png| KION Voice: Max Charles Info: A lion cub, who is the prince of Pride Rock, Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's younger brother and the leader of the Guard. Quote: "Til the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!" Supporting characters File:Young_simba_reborn.png| YOUNG SIMBA Voice: Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Matt Weinberg Info: A younger version of Simba. Quote: "My dad showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all!" File:Young_nala_reborn.png| YOUNG NALA Voice: Niketa Calame Info: A younger version of Nala. Quote: "Pinned ya again." File:Tiifu_reborn.png| TIIFU Voice: Sarah Hyland Info: One of Kiara's best friends, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. Quote: "I'm ready if you are, Kiara, you're our leader!" File:Zuri_reborn.png| ZURI Voice: Madison Pettis Info: A friend of Kiara, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty than Tiifu. Quote: "Can you imagine anything more boring than having to look for water?" File:Mufasa_reborn.png| MUFASA Voice: James Earl Jones Info: The king of the Pride Lands, Scar's older brother, Simba's father, Sarabi's mate and Kiara and Kion's grandfather. Quote: "Look Simba: Everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the Sun." File:Sarafina_reborn.png| SARAFINA Voice: Kath Soucie Info: A friend of Sarabi and Nala's mother. Quote: "Hmm...What do you think, Sarabi?" File:Africalous_reborn.png| AFRICALOUS Voice: Christian Myers Info: The impoverished enchant leopard to spy and narrate the film's climax. Quote: "Pride Rock. So majestic. So powerful. So...bizarrely named." File:Pa_aka_fearless_buzz_reborn.png| PA (A.K.A. FEARLESS BUZZ) Voice: Sterling K. Brown Info: Timon's late father, Ma's late husband and the late meerkat colony's greatest leader. Quote: "I'm sorry, pal. But that's just the way it is. Dignity has nothing to do with it! It's nature's designs, we are what we are. And what we are is food for other animals." File:Janja_reborn.png| JANJA Voice: Andrew Kishino Info: The leader of his group of teenage spotted hyenas living in the Outlands. Quote: "The Pride Lands will never know what bit 'em." File:Mzingo_reborn.png| MZINGO Voice: Greg Ellis Info: The leader of his white-backed vulture Parliament. Quote: "Oh, don't worry, my dear. It will all be over soon. After all, we are not uncivilized. Now...Parliament, ATTACK!" File:Kiburi_reborn.png| KIBURI Voice: Common Info: The leader of his Outlander Nile crocodile float and a rival of Makuu. Quote: "You're in my territory cub! And, the crocodile way is to defend it!" File:Reirei_reborn.png| REIREI Voice: Ana Gasteyer Info: The leader of her Outlander jackals, the mother of Dogo and Kijana and Goigoi's mate. Quote: "We can do whatever we want. As long as we do it Jackal Style!" File:Ushari_reborn.png| USHARI Voice: Christian Slater Info: A Egyptian cobra, who soon becomes the leader of Army of Scar after summoning back Scar with Makini's staff. Quote: "Now, that I know Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa, I'll finally have some leverage with the Lion Guard. Then everyone in the Pride Lands will respect me. Yes. I won't be the one who gets trampled or pounced on anymore!" File:Shupavu_reborn.png| SHUPAVU Voice: Kristin Chenoweth Info: A sneaky fire skink and the leader of her group, who is friends with Ushari. Quote: "Doesn't matter what color you turn, you won't get past us again." File:Sumu_reborn.png| SUMU Voice: Adam Driver Info: A black emperor scorpion, who has highly deadly venom and is Scar's most dangerous assassin. Quote: "And do it, I will." File:Thurston_reborn.png| THURSTON Voice: Kevin Schon Info: A proud zebra, albeit somewhat dim-witted. He gets spooked when he senses danger. Quote: "PANIC AND RUN! PANIC AND RUN!" File:Mbuni_reborn.png| MBUNI Voice: Russi Taylor Info: A cheerful ostrich and the leader of her flock. Quote: "Bunga the Wise said it was the best way to avoid seeing hyenas. And he's the smartest animal there is!" File:Ma_tembo_reborn.png| MA TEMBO Voice: Queen Latifah Info: An elephant and the leader of her herd. She is also the daughter of Aminifu. Quote: "It's my responsibility, my role in the Circle of Life. And as soon as I hear the new water source, everything will be fine." File:Nyani_reborn.png| NYANI Voice: Rob Lowe Info: A baboon and the leader of his group. Quote: "Calm down! As long as we stay dry, whoo-whoo, everything will be fine." File:Majinuni_reborn.png| MAJINUNI Voice: Dan Howell Info: A gorilla, who is a prince of the Theluji Mountains and Hafifu's brother. Quote: "For some reason, he's never thought we're prince material." File:Hafifu_reborn.png| HAFIFU Voice: Phil Lester Info: A gorilla, who is a prince of the Theluji Mountains and Majinuni's brother. Quote: "You'll see my bottom, brother. Cuz, I'll get to Kion first!" File:Cheezi_reborn.png| CHEEZI Voice: Vargus Mason Info: A hyena and one of Janja's seconds-in-command. Quote: "Alright, yeah. Fun's over. Janja needs his lunch!" File:Chungu_reborn.png| CHUNGU Voice: Mark Hamill Info: A muscular-built hyena and one of Janja's seconds-in-command. Quote: "I'm lookin', I'm lookin'. Ooh. All those stripes make me dizzy." File:Nne_reborn.png| NNE Voice: Beau Black Info: A hyena working for Janja and one of his former seconds-in-command. Quote: "Never seen smart hyenas before?" File:Tano_reborn.png| TANO Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: A hyena working for Janja and one of his former seconds-in-command. Quote: "Right. And then, the Lion Guard comes in, and runs off after the antelopes." File:Mwoga_reborn.png| MWOGA Voice: Cam Clarke Info: A member in Mzingo's Parliament. Quote: "You mean she don't know cheetahs can only run for so long before they need a rest?" File:Goigoi_reborn.png| GOIGOI Voice: Albert Brooks Info: A Outlander jackal, who is Reirei's mate and Dogo and Kijana's father. Quote: "Whatever you say, dear." File:Mtoto_reborn.png| MTOTO Voice: Justin Felbinger Info: An elephant calf, who is a member on Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Gotta listen. Gotta listen. Listen for any sign of trouble." File:Mbeya_reborn.png| MBEYA Voice: Tommy Chong Info: A black Pride Lander rhinoceros. Quote: "It's these flies! I tried rolling in the dirt to get them off, but I rolled into the stream bed instead." File:Basi_reborn.png| BASI Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Info: A hippopotamus, Beshte's father and the leader of his pod. Quote: "You always make me proud, Beshte. I'll be right behind you!" File:Pua_reborn.png| PUA Voice: Ving Rhames Info: A Nile crocodile and the former leader of his float. Quote: "Simba is a good and fair King. I would not want to anger him by eating his son, or his royal adviser. Especially one who displays the bravery of a crocodile. You three are all free to go." File:Kenge_reborn.png| KENGE Voice: Krisofer Hivju Info: A ferocious monitor lizard having a paralyzing bite. He is an acquaintance of Ushari. Quote: "I'm. Not. A little. LIZARD!" File:King_sokwe_reborn.png| KING SOKWE Voice: John Rhys-Davis Info: A gorilla, who is the king of the Theluji Mountains and the father of princes Majinuni and Hafifu. Quote: "I'm proud of you both. You are true gorilla princes." File:Kongwe_reborn.png| KONGWE Voice: C. C. H. Pounder Info: A wisest Pride Lander tortoise, who helps Fuli and Makini on a way to defeat Scar. Quote: "I have seen many things. And good always triumphs over evil, in time." File:kinyonga_reborn.png| KINYONGA Voice: Amy Poehler Info: A Pride Lander chamelodeon, who helps the Lion Guard to investigate Scar's upcoming chaos. Quote: "Nobody's ever been able to see me before. Unless I get really scared. Then I turn all kinds of crazy colors." File:Victor_reborn.png| VICTOR Voice: Ron Smith Info: A vulture and a member on Mzingo's Parliament. Quote: "Heheh. That was good." File:Tamka_reborn.png| TAMKA Voice: Nolan North Info: An ferocious Outlander Nile crocodile and a member on Kiburi's float. Quote: "Well, we're not smart! So get out of our way." File:Nduli_reborn.png| NDULI Voice: Jorge Diaz Info: A Nile crocodile and a member on Kiburi's float. Quote: "Ha! We know all your moves." File:Mamba_reborn.png| MAMBA Voice: Gerald C. Rivers Info: A Nile crocodile and a former member in Makuu's float, who soon turns to join Kiburi's float. Quote: "You mean go back to Big Springs?" File:Gopher_reborn.png| GOPHER Voice: Edward Hibbert Info: A mole working for Zazu as his assistant. Quote: "Zazu! Sir. News from the underground." File:Makucha_reborn.png| MAKUCHA Voice: Steven Blum Info: A muscular-built leopard in the Back Lands. "You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me." File:Madoa_reborn.png| MADOA Voice: Maisie Klompus Info: Jasiri's skeptical sister, who is a member on her clan of hyenas, who respect the Circle of Life. Quote: "Woah, you weren't kidding - you really are friends with a lion." File:Tunu_reborn.png| TUNU Voice: Sarah Jessica Parker Info: A hyena cub and a member on Jasiri's resistance. He is also the brother of Wema. Quote: "Bye, Lion Guard! Thank you!" File:Wema_reborn.png| WEMA Voice: Sarah Jessica Parker Info: A hyena cub and a member on Jasiri's resistance. He is also the sister of Tunu. Quote: "I'm not worried, as long as we're with you." File:Dhahabu_reborn.png| DHAHABU Voice: Renee Elise Goldsberry Info: A charismatic and wily rare golden zebra and the leader of her herd of zebras. Quote: "Good leaders keep everyone happy, and in return, everyone loves them. Right?" File:Laini_reborn.png| LAINI Voice: Meghan Strange Info: The leader of her group of galagos. "We were hoping we could stay with you. Nothing can hurt us if we're with the Lion Guard!" File:Njano_reborn.png| NJANO Voice: Seth Rogen Info: A yellow rainbow skink and a member of Shupavu's group. Quote: "Yeah! Well, I got a secret you might wanna know." File:Mwanga_reborn.png| MWANGA Voice: Dana Davis Info: A green emerald tree skink, who is a member on Shupavu's group. Quote: "We can help you find more shade if you like." File:Waza_reborn.png| WAZA Voice: Erik Aadahl Info: A blue broadhead skink and a member on Shupavu's group. Quote: "Uh-uh." File:Mjomba_reborn.png| MJOMBA Voice: Charlie Adler Info: A Pride Lander aardwolf and the leader of his pack. Quote: "You want us to go back? Wouldn't it have been easier just not to kick us out in the first place?" File:Tamaa_reborn.png| TAMAA Voice: C.J. Byrnes Info: A drongo bird with a talent to imitate thousands of animals (including Makuu, Goigoi and Janja). Quote: "Yes, it's true. I can sound like other animals, any other animal in the Pride Lands, really. It's my little talent." File:Bupu_reborn.png| BUPU Voice: Michael Dorn Info: A fear stubborn sable antelope. Quote: "I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being told what to do!" File:Vuruga_vuruga_reborn.png| VURUGA VURUGA Voice: Virginia Watson Info: The leader of her wallow of buffaloes. Quote: "The way you were strutting around here, we wanted to teach you a lesson." File:Star-quill_-1_reborn.png| STAR-QUILL #1 Voice: Chris Pratt Info: A Pride Lander porcupine, who is a member of the Star-Quills and is the brother of Star-Quill #2. Quote: "Ow! Watch those quills!" File:Star-quill_-2_reborn.png| STAR-QUILL #2 Voice: Will Friedle Info: A Pride Lander porcupine, who is a member of the Star-Quills and is the brother of Star-Quill #1. Quote: "Nuh-uh. 99 bounces is enough for me. Why don't you go play in a volcano?" File:Hamu_reborn.png| HAMU Voice: Lyons Luke Mathias Info: A zebra foal, who is Muhimu's son and Bunga's best friend. Quote: "And that's how we do it in Hakuna Matata Falls!" File:Muhimu_reborn.png| MUHIMU Voice: Jennifer Lopez Info: A zebra, who is Muhimu's mother, the leader of her herd and a friend of Swala. Quote: "I have faith in you, Kion." File:Swala_reborn.png| SWALA Voice: Shakira Info: The leader of her herd of antelopes and a friend of Muhimu. Quote: "You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone." File:Juhudi_reborn.png| JUHUDI Voice: Ivy Bishop Info: A young giraffe, Twiga's daughter and one of Hamu's best friends. Quote: "Yeah, is there anything else to do?" File:Zito_reborn.png| ZITO Voice: Nick Watt Info: A elephant, who is a grouchy and impatient member in Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "You don't turn your back on family. Unless your back will save them from a falling tree." File:Shingo_reborn.png| SHINGO Voice: Phil LaMarr Info: A playful Pride Lander giraffe. Quote: "I'm free. Thanks, guys. Ooh! Is that another acacia tree?" File:Kifaru_reborn.png| KIFARU Voice: Maurice LaMarche Info: A white fairly stubborn abnormally poor eye-sighted rhino. He is also Mwenzi's best friend. Quote: "If you weren't so bad at being a tickbird, I'd never know how wonderful Mwenzi really was." File:Mwenzi_reborn.png| MWENZI Voice: Rhys Darby Info: Kifaru's tickbird and best friend, who is rather snappy and sensitive. Quote: "There's something about a tickbird and his rhino." File:Shauku_reborn.png| SHAUKU Voice: Raymond Ochoa Info: A mongoose pup and a friend of Mtoto. Quote: "I don't hear anything." File:Messager_reborn.png| MESSAGER Voice: Ashley Nicole Info: A young rhinoceros and one of Hamu's best friends. Quote: "I know! Wait to cross until the hippo lanes are done." File:Ajabu_reborn.png| AJABU Voice: Ron Funches Info: A shy okapi, who soon gets guided into the Pride Lands after making friends with Beshte. "I hide behind trees, behind rock piles...Oh, if I see a hole, I'll hide in the hole." File:Ogopa_reborn.png| OGOPA Voice: Marieve Herington Info: A spooked Pride Lander aardwolf and a member on Mjomba's pack. Quote: "This is perfect! Yes! Totally perfect! I think." File:Haya_reborn.png| HAYA Voice: Ogie Banks Info: A Pride Lander aardwolf and a member on Mjomba's pack. Quote: "Hyenas? That's ridic...Okay, now, I see it." File:Mongofu_reborn.png| MONGOFU Voice: James Corden Info: A Pride Lander mongoose. Quote: "Rafiki said Bunga was smart." File:Badili_reborn.png| BADILI Voice: Jack McBrayer Info: A friendly leopard in the Back Lands. Quote: "I have confidence in myself. 'Cause I know what I can do. And I'm not afraid to prove it." File:Mapigano_reborn.png| MAPIGANO Voice: Seth Green Info: A Back Lander leopard and is Badili's bully. Quote: "Back again, Badili? Where are all your little buddies? Did you bring 'em along to stand up for you again?" File:Dogo_reborn.png| DOGO Voice: Jacob Guenther Info: A Outlander jackal pup, Reirei and Goigoi's son and Kijana's brother. Quote: "I really fooled the Lion Guard, didn't I?" File:Kijana_reborn.png| KIJANA Voice: Amber Hood Info: A Outlander jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's daughter and Dogo's sister. Quote: "'Cause they're young and easy to trick." File:Zigo_reborn.png| ZIGO Voice: April Winchell Info: A female elephant, who is a member in Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Any bees near me?" File:Johari_reborn.png| JOHARI Voice: Bruce Lanoil Info: A female elephant, who is a member in Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Huh?" File:Tumbili_reborn.png| TUMBILI Voice: Sam Lavagnino Info: A young red monkey and one of Hamu's best friends. Quote: "Ruka!" File:Paka_reborn.png| PAKA Voice: Collin Dean Info: A young serval and one of Hamu's best friends. Quote: "Teke!" File:Lionessia_reborn.png| LIONESSIA Voice: Moira Kelly Info: A lioness and a member in Zira's pride. Quote: "Nice try. Now, why don't we just wait quietly for Zira to come back?" File:Iron_joe_reborn.png| IRON JOE Voice: Trevor Devall Info: A former meerkat on Sentry duty before Timon takes his place. Quote: "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK AWAY! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA GUARD US! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA PROTECT US!" File:Fred_reborn.png| FRED Voice: S. Scott Bullock Info: Timon's cracking-cousin, who jokes him around and is a back gate guard in his meerkat colony. Quote: "Four in a week: A new record!" File:Flinchy_reborn.png| FLINCHY Voice: Jason Rudofsky Info: A Sentry member in Timon's colony. Quote: "Here." Supporting (APPEARING ONLY IN THE OUTLANDS CUT) File:Nefu_reborn.png| NEFU Voice: Tahj Dayton Mowry Info: Rafiki's nephew and Makini's brother, who becomes Rafiki's first apprentice before Makini after failing by messing up the Circle of Life with Rafiki's mystic staff. Quote: "Are you kiddin'?! I wanted to stay with you! Take a few new tricks: y'know, draw the way you do." File:Kambuni_reborn.png| KAMBUNI Voice: Mckenna Grace Info: A friend of Mtoto, who is a ostrich chick. Quote: "And it was our turn to be the bad guys." File:Kwato_reborn.png| KWATO Voice: Lyons Luke Mathias Info: A zebra foal and a member on Thurston's herd. He is also one of Mtoto's best friends. Quote: "So, you probably don't want to play pretend Lion Guard anymore, huh?" File:Gumba_reborn.png| GUMBA Voice: Jacquez Swanigan Info: A young baboon and a member on Nyani's group. Quote: "We're not really hyenas!" File:Bartholomew_reborn.png| BARTHOLOMEW Voice: Chris O'Dowd Info: A monster who lived in the jungle during Scar's reign. Quote: "Well, you know, I-I have given this Hakuna Matata theory a lot of thought, and, well, uh...you know how it goes." Non-speaking character cameos File:Choyo_reborn.png| CHOYO Info: One of Mzingo's seconds-in-command. File:Chewa_reborn.png| CHEWA Info: One of Mzingo's seconds-in-command. File:Nyeusi_reborn.png| NYEUSI Info: A stealthy black western skink, who works as Shupavu's spy. File:Nyata_reborn.png| NYATA Info: A speedy purple five-lined skink and a member on Shupavu's group. File:Machungwa_reborn.png| MACHUNGWA Info: A little brown skink and a member on Shupavu's group. Deleted characters File:Nemesis_simba_reborn.png| NEMESIS SIMBA Voice: Matthew Broderick Info: A "darker" twin clone of Simba created by Tessalioness the Evil Lioness of the Past to take revenge with Scar alongside Army of Scar. Quote: "For my world to live...yours must die." Category:Galleries Category:Films Galleries Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Fictional Character Images Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Quotes